


Stay

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hopeful, I'm not sure what this is, Insomnia, Kinda, Pre-Relationship, i guess, sleeping over at the farm, this is a really weird style actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Sebastian wanders when he can't sleep.
Relationships: Sebastian/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 50





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Request: hey, if you're still doing requests from your angst/fluff list, would you do #17 with Sebastian and a female farmer? :)  
> 17: “I can’t sleep, can I stay here?”

Sebastian tended to wander when he couldn’t sleep, where ever it was that he would end up, though he did tend to either pass through town, or pass through the old farm, to go down to the forest for some time. 

With the farmer having moved on, Sebastian tried not to go that way all that often anymore, since that was her property, and he also tended to avoid people when he was like this. Though he was usually like this in the middle of the night, and, well, people tend to be asleep at midnight.

He just figured she would be the same.

Unconscious in the way that he wandered down to the farm, he passed by a collection of machines he didn’t know anything about, the trees by the house, down past the coops and the barns all next to each other, with the full herd of cows and goats sleeping inside, chickens and ducks perched inside, and Sebastian pauses at the wall for a moment, wondering at the way this place had changed since he had come down here first when he was ten, wandering around the abandoned farm-

“Sebastian?” 

He jerks at the sound of her voice, and turns. She’s awake, of course, but just barely, and looks as if she had just finished emptying that backpack she would always carry, which was a mess of fraying threads and nearly broken straps. 

“Uh... hey, Farmer.” 

She blinks at him, then smiles slightly, the exhaustion still obvious on her face, but it seems less harsh now, in some way. Sebastian feels awkward here, in her element, the moon high above them, with the animals and the farm plot right outside her house all set up.

“What are you doing down here?” She says it through a yawn, and he feels bad, for a moment, for keeping her up, but at the very least, Sebastian hadn’t woken her, and that feels safer. He shrugs a shoulder, one hand slipping into his pocket.

“I can’t sleep.” He smiles slightly. “I used to wander down here down to the forest, but I usually try to keep this way out of my wanderings, since it’s your farm and all-” 

“C’mon.” She grabs his arm, and her hand is so cold, even through the jacket, that he worries for how long she’s been out in the night. “Let’s get inside, it’s freezing out here.” 

He follows. With her hand on his arm, it’s not like he has much choice in the matter. That was fine. He would have followed her anywhere in life.

The house is warmer, homier than Sebastian would have expected it, though he’s not sure why he didn’t think about it being like this. She was always warmer, more home than his little basement.

“Can I stay here?” The question tumbles out before he can stop himself, and she turns to look at him, tilting her head a bit, before smiling.

“Course you can, Sebastian. Anytime you want. I feel like coming down here is safer than wandering around the forest at two am.” 

He pauses, then smiles back her, shier than she is with his grins, and she slips into her room, comes back laden with pillows and blankets, and he takes the pillows from her because he feels bad for it,, though she just smiles at him like she always does.

“The couch pulls out.” She drops the blankets on the chair next to the fire, and he balances the pillows on top of it, helps her move the cushions to pull out the couch and replace them as a back to the bed, and she rushes off to find sheets despite him reassure her that he doesn’t need sheets, really, he doesn’t mind sleeping on a bed without sheets, god knows he does it enough when he doesn’t want to put the sheets on his bed after laundry day-

She puts the sheets on the bed.

He curls up on the bed after she slips off to her own room, with a promise of breakfast in the morning, and manages to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is diieanywhereelse!!


End file.
